Happiness develops over death
by Sayomi XD
Summary: Meiling is back. But what would happen if Syaoran and Meiling discover that they have children from another moon? SxS because somethingsomeone is going to happenedbe to Meiling. or maybe it would be MxS if you ask...
1. Ch 1

**Summery:** this is a MxS and SxS. It talks about how Meiling changed over the years and how she is going to try to avoid her feelings torwards Syaoran to be with her, but at the same time she wants him to be with Sakura. So she needs to find someone else to love but who could that be?

**Flashback**

"Do you under stand what is your mission in Japan is?" one of the Li clan Elders asked the young teenage girl (about 16 years old) with raven hair, and ruby eyes that was kneeling in front of them.

"Yes I do" said the girl.

"Very well… you'll be leaving for Japan first thing tomorrow understood, Meiling?" another Elder asked and signaling her to stand up.

"Yes sirs and madams…" said Meiling standing up with her head low though.

"You may excuse your self…" All the Elders said and bowed at the same time, also leaving the place.

When they entirely left the room, Meiling tied her fists and a tear came rolling down her pale chick.

**End of Flashback**

At Tomoeda's airport...

_**'Flight 502 from Hong Kong has landed safely,'** _the waitress announced through the whole building.

"Syaoran wasn't that Meiling's plain?" a brown haired teenage (that was wearing a pink mini skirt with a jeans jacket and high boots) asked a dark brown teenage boy. (Both 16 years old also.)

"Yeah that was it, Sakura" Syaoran the dark brown haired answered. (He was wearing normal jeans and a normal t-shirt, also having simple sandals.)

While hearing Sakura talk a lot about Meiling, he looked around to see if he could find her, but instead both Sakura and Syaoran felt a strong power entering the building.

"Syaoran do you feel that?" Sakura asked still in shock.

"Who could that be? I haven't recalled any power this strong before…" Syaoran said nervous.

Feeling that the power was getting stronger and stronger, they started to get more nervous, but then that same power was now getting weaker and weaker.

Sakura jumped of frit, after felling a hand pat her on the shoulder.

"Are you going to jump like that if I touch you? And why didn't guys tell me that you were going to come and get me?" asked a sweet voice from the back of Sakura.

"Meiling is that you?" asked Sakura while looking at the girl who just patted her. (The girl was wearing a black, long skirt with a black, spaghetti striped top.)

"Of course it's me!" Meiling said now jumping into a hug with Sakura, who could barely breathe from the tied ness of her friend.

"U-h….M-Meiling I-I- c-can bar- barley breath" Sakura murmured loudly enough for Meiling to hear.

Meiling released Sakura from her huge, put her hand behind her head and said "opps."

While Sakura taking breathes, Syaoran sigh and said, "We better get going, Meiling I'll grab your bags and…"

Before Syaoran could say anything else Meiling gave him a sharp look, he could only tell what Meiling meant **'_don't even think about touching any of my stuff…I can get it my self'_**

Syaoran only looked away.

"Don't worry my dear cousin I can get them my self" Meiling said in a sweet voice._ **I think I'm going to puck for saying this stupid words to him…**_she thought.

He didn't answer at all he just nodded.

* * *

Sorry that I eraised all of my other stories but I need to get new things into my head... I know it dosen't make sence - but thanks for reading plz** Review...**


	2. Ch 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS ok? I hope you like it! -

In the car…

Wei was driving towards Sakura's house.

Sakura, Meiling and Syaoran were in the back sits. Sakura was between Syaoran and Meiling. Meiling was looking out the right window and Syaoran was looking in the opposite window. Everything was quite so Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So Meiling what brings you back?" asked Sakura. She new that it was a dome to ask, question but that was the first thing that came to her mind.

Meiling who looked like if she was in another world just murmur loudly enough for them to hear, "Ask Syaoran… I don't feel like talking…"

Sakura just looked to her left at Syaoran. He was already to speak but before he said a word Wei stopped the car and walked out to open a door. He opened the left one, where Syaoran was and just said, "We have arrived to Kinomoto's home."

Syaoran walked out to let Sakura out. Meiling look at to her left and smiled at Sakura.

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school, alright?" asked Syaoran helping Sakura to come out of the car.

"Uh- sure then see you tomorrow have a good night Syaoran" said Sakura giving Syaoran a soft kiss on the lips. (Still holding his hand.)

Meiling was just starring them with sleepy eyes.

"Good night to you too" he said letting her had go.

Sakura walked towards her house waving, her hand and said "Good night Meiling!"

"Good yawn night" Meiling said back also waving.

At the apartment…

"Wei yawn I think I'm goi-yawn ng to sleep yawn good night" Meiling said walking onto the wall. When she realized that she bumped into the wall she was already down on the floor.

"Mistress Li are you all right?" asked Wei leading his hand over to help her.

Meiling struggled at first, but she took Wei's hand and stood up. "Thanks" she said rubbing her head with her other hand.

"What happened?" asked Syaoran coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh Mistre…." Wei was cut off my Meiling.

"Nothing happened" she said in a cool mood. "Well good night Wei, I'll be in my room putting my stuff away. And then I'm going to sleep. Bye." She stated to walk to her room when a hand closing the way to the hallway stopped her.

"What th-" she said surprised.

"You are not leaving until you tell me how do you think you are going to capture the **_Fire cards_**?" Syaoran said with a sharp look on his face.

Meiling's eyes just widen and then she got the point, "If you want a fight, then you got it. Meet me at the **Penguin Park **in one hour, and you can bring Sakura just to show you guys what I can do."

* * *

I'm going to make this sonfic for Inuyasha soon. About my favorite cuple, KaguraxSesshoumaru! >- 


	3. Chapter 3

Meiling at her room…

_I'll show him… I'm not that week anymore… and the most important thing is that I DO NOT LOVE him... _she thought.

Her room looked exactly the same as she had left it. Herbed had the same pink sheets. Her wooden, closet only had her old fighting costume. This brought long memories from her passed. Like the time she fist had fights **the fight **card. And how she had put Syaoran in danger. Tears started to roll down as she looked to the floor.

_I must not let this feeling get the best of me… I can't let anyone to see how week I am inside… _she thought.

One hour later at the Penguin Park.

"Syaoran why did you call me with out telling me what is going on?" asked Sakura with her wand on her hands. She was wearing jeans and a warm sweatshirt for it was cold that night in January.

"Meiling… remember that I was going to tell you tomorrow about why she is here… well she has magical powers now." He said. He was wearing his green outfit that he used to use when he was capturing the cards. Except this was a larger size because he had grown.

"What? But how?" Sakura asked shocked with the news.

"I'll tell you" a female voice was heard form up the trees.

"Meiling..." Sakura murmured loudly enough for Syaoran to hear, who was by her side.

Meiling jumped down form the tree. She was wearing a red Chinese top, with skirt-pans. The skirt was red and the pans was black

Sakura and Syaoran where shocked to looked at her.

"Stop starring at me, you'll have to get used to this cuz this is what I'm always going to where to capture those…. Li what is the name of them again?" asked Meiling with a fake smile.

"Don't joke you know the name so just say it…" he said with an angry tone.

"Oh fine, I have to capture the Fire's cards. They are 10 times stronger then the Sakura cards… And I was chosen to find them and collect them…" Meiling said with a serious look on her face.

Sakura was still shocked but managed to say, "So do you have to do by your self?"

"Not exactly" Syaoran said now looking at her. "See… in the legend that we were told said that 5 children from different clans would be born with out powers… but only 1 would survive. That child would need the help of a person who is the same age as her but have magical powers. The person who would help her would be some who is related to her in some way. But that person would only show how to use the magic…"

"So you are the one who is supposed to help her..." she said calmly.

"It's not like if I had a choice..." Meiling murmured loudly enough for Syaoran and Sakura to hear.

"Yes but fist I kneed to know what she knows" he said looking at Meiling and trying to make her look into his eyes.

"Alright, I'll use the Sakura cards to attack her... ready Meiling?" Sakura said confident.

"Ready" Meiling yelled sanding in a fighting stands.

Sakura took out one of her Sakura card which was **'the fight.' **She summoned it and then the fight came out. She was ready to fight Meiling. But except that Meiling had made a fight twin with her magic. Sakura was shock. She couldn't do that unless she had the mirror card with her. And she hadden't even said a word

"I thought that I had warned you... well I see I forgot... is better to tell you now, I do not have to use words to use my magic. I control my powers by my thoughts and feelings..." Meiling said and smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Syaoran was shocked and so was Sakura.

"Don't tell me that auntie didn't tell you…" Meiling said joking.

"…"

"Very well lets keep this fight going on. This is too easy for me so why don't Syaoran help out. Besides he is supposed to be the next CLAN leader…" she said now running towards him with her fists ready to fight. Meiling's other copy of the fight was also doing the same thing as her master.

"Syaoran watch out!" Sakura yelled as pushing him away so that he didn't get hit but it was to late now both of them got hurt.

On the trees of the park….

"Are you sure she is Mother? I mean she could be anywhere and what if she doesn't remember us" said a strange boy who had his arms crossed.

"Yes that is her… I'm sure of it… I could never forget her face…" said a young girl who was being carried by a taller boy. "Well then we got her but what about father?" he said.

"He is papa" the girl said.

"Alright!" said both of the boys as the three jumped down.

"Are you guys alright?" Meiling asked landing both hands to help them.

"Yeah" said Sakura rubbing her head. She was on top of Syaoran. He was also rubbing his head.

The three kids walked over silently.

"Who are them?" asked Sakura as she pointed at the three children.

"Meiling turned and looked where Sakura was pointing. So was Syaoran.

"S-Sayomi…. R-Riku….S-Shin?" she murmured now running towards the kids.

Hey wait a minute why do I know their names? I have never seen then before… she thought but still running.

"Let me down" demanded the little girl. The boy did as told. She ran towards Meiling and yell, "Mama…"

"Sayomi!" yelled Meiling. When they got close enough Meiling picked her up and hugged her too. "Why do I know your names? It's like I known you for like ever…"

"Don't you remember us mama…?... I think this will help you…" Sayomi said taking a picture of the family out of her pocket.

The mother looked just like Meiling and the father looked just like…. Syaoran.

Meiling was amazed on how they looked like this kids parents…

Riku and Shin were running to get to them.

"Mother please say that you remember us?" said Shin gasping for air.

"I don't know you but somehow I knew what your names where… It's strange…here we should go talk to the others…"She said taking Sayomi in her arms.

"Alright mommy…" she said.

Meiling felt a little weird by being called 'mommy'

The two boys fallowed.

"Meiling who are they?" asked Sakura with a surpriced face.

"Father!" yelled the two boys now hugging Syaoran. "YOU REALLY ARE BACK!"

Syaoran and Sakura had no idea about what was going on.

"Papa!" said a Sayomi while still in Meiling's arms.

"Shin… Riku… Sayomi…?" said Syaoran. "What the- how do I know your names? I don't even know you!" he said now confused.

Everyone was now in silence.

"That is what happened to me…" said Meiling putting Sayomi down.

Sayomi ran to Syaoran and hugged him.

"I don't get this…" confused said Sakura.

"Sakura do you mind leaving? We need to talk alone on this… please?" Meiling asked

Sakura nodded and turned away. "Don't worry… but you guys will have to tell me tomorrow at school ok?"

"Alright I'll tell you every detail on it" Meiling smirked.

Sakura turned at a far distance and smiled then she started to walk away.

"Anyways back to who you are?" Syaoran said picking up Sayomi.

"Papa and Mama why are you guys so far away from home?" Shin who was the second oldest asked.

"First of all I'm not your father and she is not your mother… We are only 16!" Syaoran said but he started to have a headache. More like remembering… There he in a room with Meiling sitting on a bed, Riku was in her arms and she looked as if she had just giving birth to Riku….

"Syaoran… Are you ok?" Meiling asked worried she walked to him and held his hand.

"Yeah… I just remembered something about this squirts… you were sitting on a bed after giving birth to Riku… I was there by your side…"

Meiling blushed a little. "Anyways what did you meant by saying that **_we_** lived far way?"

"Yeah mommy… We leave on the moon…" said Riku.

"O-on the mo-moo-moon" Syaoran and Meiling surprised said and almost fainting.

"Mommy, Papa why do you look so pale?" Sayomi asked looking at them and still on Syaoran's arms.

"Awh" Sayomi and Shin yawned. They robbed their eyes.

"Syaoran we must take them home its late for them…" Meiling said picking up Shin.

"Yeah you are right… I guess we have to skip school tomorrow, we need to buy them so clothes too…" he answered. "Plus we have to talk to the Elders. I'm sure they know by now. Plus I'm sleepy" he yawned.

"Alright" she walked to him and took Sayomi from him. "You'll take Riku séance he is heavier."

Syaoran already had him on his arms though.

Riku's, Shin's, Sayomi's, and Syaoran's stomach growled.

"Hum… I guess I'll make a special diner for you guys… only if you help me put the table up when we get home…" Meiling smirked.

"I'll help!" they yelled at the same time.

"Alright, alright… lets hurry so I can cook."

At the apartment...

Sayomi and Shin were drawing on Syaoran's face while he slept for a while. Riku was at the kitchen with Meiling.

A really good smell came out of the kitchen that made Syaoran wake up. With still sleepy eyes, he didn't realize that he had drawings on his face.

"Diner is ready!" yelled Riku.

"Yummy" Shin and Sayomi yelled as they ran to the dinning room.

Syaoran robbed his eyes and the stood up and fallowed the children.

When he entered there was silence. From the noisy room he heard before now there was a dead silence. "What is the matter?" he asked.

Meiling couldn't help it but to be the first one to laugh.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"Papa I think that Shin and Sayomi drew on your face" Riku said starting to laugh too.

"What!" he yelled as he ran to the bath room.

When he saw his face, he freaked out but then he laugh too. He washed his face then he went back to the others. When he got there he went chasing Sayomi and Shin for what they did to his face. He was going to tickle them as a pay back.

When he finished tickle ling them, he whispered something and looking at Meiling.

"You know I know you to well so bye!" she said but unfortunately it was too late Shin, Sayomi and Syaoran where over her tickle ling her. Soon Riku joined.

After a good laugh they started eating. It looked like a real family when someone knocked on the door. Syaoran went to get it. When he opened the door Tomoyo was there.

"Syaoran where are they?" she asked.

"What th-" he didn't finish saying when Shin's head popped out behind him. His brown hair and brown eyes really make him look like a little version of Syaoran.

"Ah!" Tomoyo yelled as she leaded over to huge him.

"Syaoran don't tell me that Tomoyo is here…" Meiling said while carrying Sayomi on her arms and coming out of the dinning room.

Tomoyo ran to Meiling and said "Oh MY GOSH they look like you! Are they like your relatives or something?"

"Uh yeah" she said back.

"Mommy who is she?" asked Sayomi.

"Mommy? Mommy? Why dose she call you mommy?" Tomoyo glared.

"Papa who is it" asked Riku as coming out.

"Papa… Ok you guys are getting me confused." She said back.

"Tomoyo we can't talk now so bye" said Meiling pushing her out of the apartment. "I'll explain later… Bye" She closed the door and locked it.

"Few!" Meiling and Syaoran sighted. "Now kids if you ever see her call her Aunt Tomoyo ok?"

"Ok mommy" they answered and even Syaoran said.

But she just glared at him. "Now time for bed ok?" she said

"Ok!"

"Syaoran you give Shin and Riku some of the clothes that we had bought for yours sister's sons. And I'll help Sayomi get ready."

At Meiling's room…

Meiling was wearing pink pans and a white T-shirt for her pjs. She was making little ponytails with Sayomi's hair. Sayomi was wearing some of Meiling's old clothes and looked like her when she was little.

"There!" she said now letting go of Sayomi's hair.

"Mommy why aren't you going to stay with papa?" she asked.

Meiling blushed, "Well you see in this world I'm only 16 and I'm not married to you so called father but I still be with you."

"Ok where I going to sleep?" she asked now climbing the bed.

"Well let's see… any ware you want…" Meiling said happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Sorry for misspelling words in the last few ch. I hope you enjoy this one oh don't worry about the pairing cuz something or some one is going to be/happen with/to Meiling…. Unless I change my mind. -

* * *

At the next day….. 

There was a dead silence in the house; everyone was on their beds and sleeping calmly. Well that is for Meiling and Syaoran, they were in a meeting with the elders in their dreams.

"So you are saying that these kids are actually ours?" Syaoran asked half yelling. He didn't want to make the Elders angry.

"Yes it mite be a hard story to tell but we can only tell you that you must protect those children from danger. Evil forces that are also coming after the Fire cards are after them and Meiling. So Syaoran you must protect them." His mother the empress said in a firm voice. "You must be engaged with Meiling… As a matter of fact… you are already engaged."

"I don't need him! I can take care of the kids and myself… and besides he is to be with Sakura and no one else… I refuse to take him as my fiancée again," she yelled pissed off.

"Meiling don't you remember we gave you time to find a new fiancée… but you never did so now we must decide for you."

Syaoran just stood there still, with out a word.

"Syaoran do you also object to this relation…?" asked his mother.

He didn't say anything but stare at the flour.

**_Just as I thought he puts his family over his heart…_**Meiling thought while giving a deadly glare at Syaoran.

"Well…?" the elders where waiting for an answer.

"I'll…do…it…" he murmured loudly enough for the elders to hear.

"Then everything is settle…You will marry in 1 year… you are dismissed…" those where the last words that Meiling and Syaoran heard from the elders, because they where woken up from their dream meeting by Sayomi and Shin.

"Mommy!" Sayomi yelled shaking Meiling.

"Huh… What?" Meiling woke up all the sudden lining up the bed.

"Mommy, Riku was pulling my hair." she said with snobs and tears in her eyes.

"So Riku is just like your father huh?" Meiling yawn and rubbed her head, then she stood up from her bed and Sayomi fallowed.

Meiling was headed to Syaoran room where she knew she would find the three boys.

At the door she heard whispers that said, "Here she comes…"

When she opened the door pillows were what her face felt. They where hitting her with **PILLOWS!**

**_SO THIS WAS A TRAP AFTER ALL!_** Meiling thought. **_I'm going to get you guysfor this._** Now she grabbed a pillow that had been thrown to her and started to hit everyone.

At the end everyone was laying on the floor exhausted.

Between breaths Meiling spoke, "I (breath) won"

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, and thenall of themstarted to yell who had won.

"STOP!" yelled Shin who was about to cry.

"Oh come here" Meiling leaned over to comfort him. He started to cry in her arms.

Syaoran leaned over to hug Shin also. Then Riku and Sayomi hugged too.

"Shin don't like it when you fight" Riku said.

"Oh don't worry Shin... I wont fight anymore I promise" said Meiling kissing Shin's forhead.

"Yeah she and I won't fight ok?" Syaoran said leaning over to Meiling and giving her a slight kiss in her cheek. She blushed.

* * *

"Master when should we attack?" asked a tall guy who was hiddin between shadows.

"Very soon, very soon... I see that you still have feelings for her don't you?" said a person who was sitting in a couch close to the fireplace.

"... You don't know how much... that is why must kill him... I must kill him in order to revenge her death..."

* * *

Well that was it for the fifth chapter. I hope you liked it. Plz Review! 


End file.
